


梦九/火河

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Kudos: 3





	梦九/火河

歌词赌博:  
While you watch me put on a show  
当你欣赏我的表演。 

舞台是精致的围栏，圈住台下的牲畜，防止不懂爱惜的人践踏金碧辉煌的美丽。今天九条贵利矢没有穿高跟鞋，普通马靴掩人耳目的盖住他的脚踝，代替大红的颜色勾住钢管。顶胯的动作就是调情，让永梦想到贵利矢在床上求欢的模样，完全一致，突出的胯骨并不柔情的击在人心脏上，叫人阴茎忍不住要勃起。做爱和跳舞对贵利矢来说没有太大差别，一样需要搔首弄姿和媚眼如丝，做爱带来生理上的满足，跳舞给他征服的快感，没什么不同。

但是做爱时舞台在永梦身上，给所有人看的表演变成宝生永梦的专属live，火辣的舞者因为穴里的阴茎而无法完美完成动作，情欲代替矿物原料给眼角涂抹上红色。

宝生永梦回过神来，发觉贵利矢还在舞台上，自己的大腿上空无一物，只笼了一层寂寞的淡紫色灯光，像轻柔燃烧的焰火，不剧烈却持久，弄得人心痒。

贵利矢还在跳舞，暴露的着装看起来不像正经舞者，放荡的动作印证观众的猜想，但这仅仅只是无聊的偏见而已，穿着只是为了露出关节，好让躯体肆无忌惮的贴近舞蹈的道具，像引诱男人一样展示自己只是贵利矢的喜好。他有一副好样貌也有好身材，没理由不袒露。

“永梦睡着了吗？”

宝生永梦睁开眼睛，发现观众已经散尽，舞台上的情人来到自己眼前，勾起的眼尾带着并非自己给他的红色。夸张胆大的化妆师把勾人的颜色从眼皮拉扯，想要魅惑但技术似乎无法与高傲的企图比肩，在头发上也留下一些蝴蝶磷粉一样的痕迹。本就不用多此一举，永梦想着凑过去吻一下贵利矢被汗浸透的鼻尖。

“贵利矢さん先去换衣服吧。”

九条贵利矢点点头，他握住永梦的手腕，并不温柔的把医生从座位上拉起来，捏了把对方还迷茫着的脸。

不回答？明明就是睡着了。

脱掉衣服的贵利矢反而比穿着更纯洁，一对肩胛骨冲着永梦，像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，本该长满羽翼的地方布满情色的痕迹，永梦低头不再看他。昨晚记忆犹新，身体比用来思考的器官更有用，不需要刻意的挑逗勾引，永梦已经又有了感觉。但有没有感觉并不重要，接下来的一段沉默会让燥热的身体冷却下来。

去旅馆的路上两人总是一言不发，昏暗的路灯让永梦觉得他们之间有一层不可逾越的毛玻璃，没人说得清他们是什么关系，他们自己也道不明。

爱情旅馆亮着艳粉色的灯光，年久失修的霓虹灯牌只亮了一半，没有爱情只有旅馆，连黄色的心形图案都只剩轮廓依稀可见。

“今天好像不营业呢……贵利矢さん。”

九条贵利矢点点头，“永梦要不要去我家。”

宝生永梦看到漆黑的店门就在想今晚去哪儿，往里张望时在想要不要邀请对方去自己家，说出不营业时想着，贵利矢如果说就这样算了，那就赶快把想和他在一起说出口。

这样就简单多了，永梦松了口气，他喜欢维持现状，能够最小限度的防止自己生活改变让他愉快。于是医生一边顺着舞者的话答应下来，一边对狡猾的自己感到痛恨，诡异的甜蜜在他的心脏发酵，咕嘟咕嘟的冒出泡泡。永梦跟在贵利矢身后，月亮和他们一起三拐两拐到了今晚的目的地，医生目瞪口呆，这么近为什么一直以来都要开房……

但也没什么不对，邀请到自己家太像谈恋爱了。

贵利矢捏着门把手，总是说谎的嘴似乎变得笨拙，张了半天冒出一句，“别嫌弃就好了。”

明显是出租屋。永梦闻到一种淡淡的糊味，像木材烧焦的味道，但更多的气味来自九条贵利矢。毋庸置疑，这里是九条贵利矢的家，屋里满满当当的塞着他的味道，包裹在宝生永梦的身上让他没法张口说话。

此时紧闭的嘴唇是最大的罪人，如果不能及时说些补救的话会让身处下层社会的舞者更加自卑，宝生永梦明明很明白。

屋子不大很整洁，没有什么显眼的垃圾，带着一个没有遮挡的厨房。生活气息很浓厚。

这让宝生永梦意识到贵利矢也是人，不是舞台上高不可攀的星星，也不是床上放荡没有下限的妓女，而是一个有自己生活的人。他开始有点害怕了，跃跃欲试的感情出师不利，碰壁后就不肯再轻易尝试，他什么也说不出来了。

贵利矢倒是没在意，他捧住永梦的脸接吻，湿滑的舌头溜进医生的嘴里缠绵婉转，熟练的摩擦口腔上颚倒是连老练的妓女都自愧不如。永梦揽住舞者的肩膀把他抱起，想着一气呵成无比帅气，没想到待在原地愣了三秒，只能问道:“卧室是哪个房间……”

贵利矢笑起来，嘴角弯起的弧度在宝生永梦心上划了一道浅浅的痕迹。

“在沙发上吧，想试试在那里做。”

贵利矢翻身把永梦压在身下，大腿夹紧和在舞台上做的一模一样。他扯开自己五彩斑斓的衬衫，崩掉的扣子迫不及待的滚到桌下不见踪影，胸脯从衣料中袒露出来，被玩弄的过分的乳头接触到空气就忍不住勃起，渴望被揉捻甚至咬住拉扯。但贵利矢本人却没有理会，手径直伸向永梦的皮带，一面用自己勃起的阴茎顶弄永梦腿间，一面熟练的解开腰带顺手丢到桌边。

没人知道什么时候体位从骑乘变成后入，或许是避孕套用完贵利矢还死命挑逗永梦的时候。总之现在所有的避孕套都灌满了精液躺在地板上，安静得像他们沉默走过的夜路。

永梦从贵利矢软湿的穴里撤出来，留下阴茎头部被穴肉咬紧。医生低头亲吻舞者的肩膀，回过神来总算知道了怎么来的这些吓人的红痕。贵利矢腿止不住的打颤，体力活对他来说轻而易举，但快感将他轻易击溃，在舞台上游刃有余的人变得意识朦胧，身体替他做出反应，吐着舌头说还要。可是他上半身已经紧紧贴在了沙发上，永梦插进来时他又射了一次，稀薄的精水一直淌到地上，贵利矢实在没了勾引人的气力，只好自己侧过身来让永梦来接吻。

唾液和淫液一起把沙发套弄得一团糟，贵利矢想着反正需要清洗了，不如弄得更脏一点。他咬破永梦的嘴唇，可血液没有如他所愿溅到各处，反而都被他吞食入腹。

被内射让贵利矢大腿抽搐，绷紧脚趾无助的好像再也无法登台表演。还好宝生永梦拥住了他，把他的大腿按在自己腰侧，亲吻他颤抖的蝴蝶一样的睫毛。

做完爱的两个人窝在沙发上，身下混合着各种体液也没人抱怨，这个气氛暧昧不清太像恋爱，永梦开始害怕。但幸好贵利矢及时从永梦怀里抽出手，够到桌上的遥控器打开电视，唱出的歌曲打破叫人尴尬的沉默，让凝滞的空气和时间开始缓慢流动。

How do you fall in love，你是如何坠入爱河。

“永梦觉得，爱枯竭之后是什么？”

宝生永梦用薄毯罩住提问者裸露的脊背，把看起来要睡着的人往怀里搂了搂。爱情总被比喻成河流，而河流干涸会露出贫瘠的河床和无限延伸令人恐惧的裂隙，这是不浪漫的回答，永梦想，说出来要减分的。

“河床上会开出花来，总有一天再爱上新的人。”

听起来反而更加残忍了，贵利矢闷在他胸口笑了笑，喷出的鼻息弄得永梦很痒，平淡无奇的聊天而已。明明应该是这样，但宝生永梦听到九条贵利矢说:

“改天我们就结婚吧。”

这不是表演，宝生永梦把他搂得更紧。

因为透过九条贵利矢富丽堂皇的外表，他看到一团此生能见到的，燃的最旺的火。那火沿着他搂着舞者的手臂攀缘而上，一路烧得他心脏滚烫，这时他又闻到出租屋的糊味，可是都无关紧要了，他的灵魂和身体全被九条贵利矢点燃，注定要在往后烧出一个玫瑰色的人生。

宝生永梦开始后悔，为什么偏偏是今天没带准备好的戒指。

end.


End file.
